A Long Time Coming
by holysmokesphan
Summary: teacher!Dan brings his youtuber husband Phil to meet his college class.


"Today's the day," Phil Lester said as he walked into his husband, where his husband was making coffee for the two of them. He looked up and smiled as he watched Dan.

Dan looked over and grinned when he saw Phil standing there. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Phil answered. He sighed and then he walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him gently. "What if your students don't like me?" He asked.

"That's just absolutely ridiculous," Dan said as he rolled his eyes. He turned around and then he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him softly. "They will love you."

"Just because you love me doesn't me everyone else will," Phil whispered.

"Stop that. Millions of people already love you, don't they?" Dan asked, smiling as soon as he saw Phil's cheeks turn red from blushing. "Exactly. My students will love you."

"It's just... they already love you and I don't want to ruin anything," Phil mumbled.

"That's impossible. I promise, they already know loads about you and they practically already know you because of AmazingPhil. It's going to be absolutely fine," Dan reassured him.

Phil groaned. "Fine! Gosh, the things I do for you. You should consider yourself lucky,"

"Don't worry. I definitely consider myself lucky," Dan said with a grin.

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Dan whispered before he kissed Phil again.

"Do you think any of your students watched the video from this morning?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know there's a few girls in the college who are like...creepily obsessed with you so I'm sure someone will have seen it," Dan told him.

Phil raised his eyebrows. "Guess we'll find out today, won't we?" He asked.

Dan smiled and nodded, kissing Phil once more. "Yes, we will."

Today was the day that Dan Howell-Lester was introducing his new husband to his students; he'd been teaching at a college for two years now and he absolutely loved his jobs, and he loved all of the students that he taught, well... most of them anyways.

Phil had a much different job, he was a youtuber with over one million subscribers. Dan knew how much Phil loved his job and saw how much joy he got from it so of course he supported him and helped him whenever he needed the help. The only problem was that Phil had never introduced Dan to his audience. Always talked about, but never introduced.

That was until, last night when they did a 'husband tag' with each other. It was the first time that they had filmed a proper video together. It was odd for Dan, but he quite enjoyed it and he was looking forward to filming with Phil again. Hopefully.

Dan and Phil had only just gotten married two weeks ago to each other- Phil was 34 and Dan was 30 years old, and they've been together since Dan was 16. They were both completely in love with each other and they both felt lucky to have each other. And now that they were married, they didn't want to keep their relationship a secret any longer.

"And this is my classroom," Dan said as he walked into his classroom, hand-in-hand with Phil.

"This college is actually massive. I can't believe I haven't been here before," Phil said as he looked around in amazement. "No wonder this is such a good paying job."

"Well paying job," Dan quickly corrected. He looked over at Phil and smirked.

"Ugh. Okay Mr. Grammar Police," Phil groaned. He smiled when Dan pulled him closer to him so that they were practically chest-to-chest. "How long until your students arrive?"

"Don't get any ideas," Dan warned playfully. He kissed Phil a few times. "My students will be arriving any minute. You're going to be great, okay? Do you understand me?"

"Okay. I'm just... worried I'll make myself look like a fool in front of them," Phil mumbled.

"Baby, that won't happen. Have a little faith in yourself, alright?" Dan whispered, wrapping an arm around Phil and pulling him into a hug. He smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Phil whispered as he hugged Dan back. They stood there for a few seconds, just hugging each other, before Phil finally pulled away. He sat down on Dan's desk.

Dan chuckled as he watched him. He walked over to his desk and then he started pulling out some papers that he would need for later in the day, for homework and tests.

Both Dan and Phil looked up as soon as they heard a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! You're AmazingPhil?!" The girl with red hair yelled excitedly.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over Dan.

"I told you some people knew who you were at this school," Dan whispered.

"Is she the one with the creepy obsession?" Phil asked, chuckling.

"One of them," Dan said. He looked up at the girl again. "Have a seat Kelsie. Everything will be explained once class starts." He told her, nodding towards the seats.

"Can I at least get a picture with him? My friends will never believe me," The girl, Kelsie, said.

"At the end of class, if you behave," Dan told her, rolling his eyes.

"Is he the husband you told us we were going to be meeting today?" A boy asked as he walked into the classroom. "Half of us saw the video yesterday, thanks to Cheslie."

"Chelsie ruins all the surprises, doesn't she?" Dan said, sighing.

"Your students are very interesting," Phil said. "I'll tell you that much."

"Interesting... that's a good word to use," Dan laughed. He looked up at Phil and smiled.

Once all the students were in the classroom and were sat in their seats, Dan started taking attendence while Phil sat in the chair at Dan's desk.

"Where's Derrick?" Dan asked as he looked noticed an empty seat.

"Hungover," Half of the class said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Not that surprising," he grumbled.

"Can you tell us about you and Phil now?" Kelsie asked, sighing.

Dan raised his eyebrows and then he looked over at Phil. "What do you say?" He asked.

"I think you've made them wait long enough Dan," Phil said. He chuckled.

"Alright, alright, alright. How many of you saw the video Phil posted this morning?" Dan asked as he looked around at the classroom, and of the student's hands raised. "I see... should we just play them the video for those who didn't see?" He looked at Phil again.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. It's like a 20 minute video though,"

"Ah don't worry. I gave them a bunch of homework this week, they deserve a break,"

"Who are you and what have you done to Mr. Howell?" Baker asked.

"Or I could just not play you the video and give you more homework?" Dan asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Baker!" Tony hissed. "Continue Mr. Howell,"

"Oh, and after today I'd like you to call me Mr. Lester, thank you very much," Dan said. He looked over at Phil again and smiled at him. "Let's play this video then, shall we?"

"And that's the story of how me and Phil came to be," Dan said as he stopped the video.

"Oh my God, can we watch it again?"

"You two are like the cutest couple ever!"

"They're not that cute,"

"You're just jealous,"

"I have a girlfriend. How am I jealous?"

"Because you're not as cute as them,"

Dan chuckled as he listened to his students bicker. He walked over to Phil and sat down on his lap, sighing happily. "I'm glad we told them," he whispered as he looked at him.

"Yeah? Are you happy then?" Phil asked, looking up at his husband.

"I am. I'm very happy, and I'm happy your here with me today," Dan said.

"Well, it was a long time coming Bear," Phil said.

"Why kind of a name is Bear?" One of the students asked.

"It's a family nickname," Dan snapped, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's adorable that Phil calls him Bear," Kelsie said with a giggle.

"Hey, you keep your eyes away from Phil. He's taken," Dan warned.

"Are you sure these guys are college students?" Phil asked jokingly.

Dan laughed and rested his head on Phil's shoulders. "I love you,"

"I know you do, and I love you too," Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes as soon as he heard a chorus of 'awe's'.

"It's going to be a long day isn't it?" Phil asked, wrapping his arm around Dan.

"Yes, yes it is. I hope your prepared," Dan mumbled.

"It'll be worth it though," Phil said. He smiled.

Dan glanced up at Phil and smiled right back at him. "Definitely worth it."


End file.
